legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ShermanTheMythran
Welcome to my talk page! Please feel free to leave a comment! And for all of you who have been here, I didn't trash my talk page. Check the archives. ;) I've gone Exeter. Do you like my new sig and profile pic? 23:20, April 27, 2011 (UTC) PAH is dead. No I'm not. I'm back! ProfArchibaldHale 02:46, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Only to die again :P. *Pushes PAH off a cliff :P* 02:52, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Oi, I have a jetpack, and a bazooka. *Flies over cliff and blows up your head with the bazooka* ProfArchibaldHale 02:54, April 28, 2011 (UTC) *hides behind Maestro* Don't shoot me, you'll hit him 02:57, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Coward. ProfArchibaldHale 03:01, April 28, 2011 (UTC) *Gets sniper* Some Sentinel YOU are, Will :P Kryiptuun 23:54, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I know, right? Stabs Kryiptuun in the back.--[[User:erty49|'ERTY49!']][[User talk:erty49|'talk']] 00:01, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Wierdo.*Turns you into a M### B###* Ha! 05:02, May 7, 2011 (UTC) A portal to M### B### Universe appears and starts sucking us into it. :P --dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 07:12, May 7, 2011 (UTC) WHAT!? YOU IDIOT!!! :P We'll all die in there! :P ProfArchibaldHale 07:22, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Bye bye! *I take PAH's jetpack and fly away* Oh, no you don't! *Launches bazooka, takes jetpack and flies out just as the vortex closes* ProfArchibaldHale 08:12, May 23, 2011 (UTC) *I get sucked into portal and end up in MegaBloks world* Hey, this really ain't all that bad! Oh well... *I teleport back to my property* They took them out when the game launched. *You try to teleport and when you attempt to run through the portal, you fall flat on your face.* *The rest of us land in Maestro's room.* "Uh..." he says, his eyes widened. BOY Maestro, do you every clean your room? :P *I kill Dog, take his sorcerer staff, turn Maestro into Clutch Powers and Will into Peg. Then I teleport myself back home using the wand.* Johnny Thunder 07:01, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Looks like we are back top hating each other. :P -- [[User:Dog4591|'Dog4591']] 17:59, May 26, 2011 (UTC) 21:19, May 27, 2011 (UTC) But being Clutch Powers, I am not completely helpless! :P *I use an energy crystal to power my imagination spark and imagine myself me again* HaHA! *I transform Will back into himself and rebuild Dog* Yip yip yippee! Will, do I every what clean my room? Every day? Yes, I do! PAH messes it up every so often, though. :P *I get out my custom Castle Rocket, throw us all in, and fly away* *we land on PAH's property* Ultimate Retreat looks MUCH better than this! :P *I look around* THERE you are PAH! *I grab you by your shirt collar then tie you to a chair, your HANDS TIED VERY TIGHTLY BEHIND YOUR BACK and your feet tied to the chair legs* NOW, let's get: *dramatically* the olives!!! -DUH! DUH! DUH!- Because everyone knows that Australians love vegimite and hate pickles and olives! ]:D Things are looking awfully grave for ya, PAH... :P The reason it looks so bad is because this is my COUNTRY retreat. Did I tell you I HATE vegemite? It's disgusting!!! *A transformer comes out of my backpack, cuts me loose, and flies off with me* Bye bye! Johnny Thunder 22:40, May 27, 2011 (UTC) No, you really like vegemite, and you're just saying that you don't so I'll make you eat that instead and you'll actually enjoy it. I'm not falling for THAT trick... :P Where were we? Ahh, yes! *pulls huge bazooka out of my backpack and blows your transformer to smithereens* Wait, did you say "transformers"!? Will, you're gonna have to stop me unless you wanna see that start up again! XD JK I HATE VEGEMITE!!!!! *Dr Octagonapus jumps out of my backpack.* "DR OCTAGONAPUS BLAAAAGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" AHHH! I ONLY HAVE 8 DAYS TO LIVE! :P Is that real? Jazzer or a Random Wikia Person :P Maestro your missing the party! 04:02, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Now your missing out on all the soda.. :P 04:07, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh come on... http://universe.lego.com/en-us/HelpTheMinifigs/Mission.aspx?id=153580 Please check before you rename. It is spelled Gallant 5. Jamesster.LEGO 14:40, May 13, 2011 (UTC) It's spelled "Gallant 5" in the game's chat auto suggestions too. It's never been referred to as "Galant 5" as far as I know, and even if it was, it's called "Gallant 5" in both the GMM and game files. Jamesster.LEGO 14:49, May 13, 2011 (UTC) It's ok, just check things out a bit before renaming a page. ;) Jamesster.LEGO 14:57, May 13, 2011 (UTC) THX thanks for fixing the aura mar page, i was undoing an edit AT the same time someone else was editing, and well... it wasnt pretty. Thanks for fixing it. Drigle 16:57, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey Maestro! It's me Kodi! Can't wait until you come back to LU! KodiTheBuilderHamsta 19:43, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm not dead :P That christian guy just made a BIG fool of himself LOL. Its sunny outside, I don't see any fire or earthquakes of stuff. And your sig is on -6 Hours, And the world isn't ending :D Jazzermb - Talk ... The more you take away the bigger it becomes. P.S. IMA FIRIN MA LAZOR!!!!! BLAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!!! ProfArchibaldHale 08:14, May 23, 2011 (UTC) re-named ANd it's back to doc. overbuild Drigle 13:38, May 23, 2011 (UTC) >:D Hey, I'm GLAD I took you for an idiot in NS a few months back. :P Psst, it's you know who. Johnny Thunder 11:30, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I was KIDDING, Maestro. Johnny Thunder 06:37, May 25, 2011 (UTC) WHY YOU LITTLE!!!! I DI NOT VANDALISE THAT PAGE!!! GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT, DOC'S REAL NAME IS ALBERT OVERBUILD. D:< Johnny Thunder 06:39, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Why VL beats S. Why I find the Venture League better than the Sentinels: Wouldn't you just love to live on a wooden ship out in the ocean, the salty smell, the Imperial Navy, fighting pirates and getting supplies to areas? Or to adventure deep into an Egyptian tomb, or into a jungle, or on a quest to find the legendary city of Atlantis, or America's long lost golden city? (Which I think may have been Machu Picchu!) The traps, temples, treasures, exploration of the unknown!!! Or to do insane tricks on motorbikes and skydiving, hang gliding, rock climbing, canoeing and much more!!! I would rather live THAT kind of life rather than getting molten hot metal poured on me every time the gate guards make a mistake. Beleive me, I LOVE the colours blue, black and white, and the idea of protecting the weak. But with a leader who looks like BT, and the fact that Sentinels are a bit TOO good, I would rather have a facion leader who is willing to eat a dino treat. Because my faction has an EXPLORER to fall back on, not a bunch of knights that can't kill an ordinary stromling. That is why Venture Leahue is truly the Faction of my heart. (But I like Assembly's building thing a LOT) Johnny Thunder 10:24, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Well... I need to know something, do you believe Atlantis is real? I do. I think the legend is beautiful. Archeaology is a passion of mine. Sure, most of it is just using a brush, but that's what makes it exciting. The anticipation of what is there. I truly can say I beleive that a lot of myths exist, like Big Foot, the Yeti (wich I think may be the same species!) the Kraken is obviously a giant squid, I'm not sure about the Jersey Devil, though. The golden city may have been Machu Picchu! Exploration and collecting is my nature. I panic if I don't get True Whatever in LEGO games, because I want to say I have it in each level. I have interests in science, cooking, mechanical, robotics, archealogy, english, art and a lot of other things. I'm a dabbler, don't knock it.:P Baseball, T-Ball, canoeing, rock climbing, rope climbing, hang gliding and sky diving are the things I love doing most. I'm more American than Australian in my tastes. What's ya fave food? Mine is Italian. Johnny Thunder 08:06, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Woah. We are very alike! [[User:Dog4591|'Dog4591/mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug/lucheats']] 03:00, May 26, 2011 (UTC) 15:21, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey,I just remembered to tell you something. Did you know that the Leviathan (the mythical creature protecting Atlantis) is a Plesiosaurus? And that the the Loch Ness Monster is a Plesiosarus as well? But that doesn't mean Atlantis hiding underneath Scotland. There have been two other sightings of a Plesiosaurus that I know of, one at China, and one at Japan. Oh, and I just found out the golden city is El Dorado. I think it may be Macchu Picchu, it explains how the guy couldn't find it the next day, it's a two day walk! Yeah, cricket is the replacement sport down here, and I hate it. The closest you get to baseball around here is T-Ball :/. I'll be gone Tuesday 8:45 AM (10:00 PM Sunday your time.) to Friday 2:45 PM (4:00 AM Friday your time). Gotta go, need to get ready for school! *Dissapears in puff of smoke* :P Johnny Thunder 21:05, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh, there will ALWAYS be something to explore. When all the tombs have been found, the depths of the ocean searched, and everything on Earth thoroughly searched for and found, then comes the fun part. The SPACE SUITS!!! :P Johnny Thunder Yep. :P [[User:Dog4591|'Dog4591']] 17:59, May 26, 2011 (UTC) 22:56, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I just have to get this out. MYTHRUN! STOP ACTING LIKE YOU ARE A KING WE DO NOT EVEN HAVE A POLCY ABOUT SIGATURES SO STOP EDITING MINE UNTIL YOU MAKE A POLCY FOR THAT AND GET IT VOTED ON AND APPROVED! Much better. :P [[User:Dog4591|'Dog4591']] 17:59, May 26, 2011 (UTC) 22:58, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Maestro, although we've only known each other for like, 5 months, I want you to know that you're the best friend I've ever had, better than Darcy (who I haven't seen since preschool) Joshua (A good friend of mine, still know him, but I have'nt seen him for a while.) or Elias. In fact, I beleive the reason we're so compatible together is because we're different, we have the same base thing and then everything is different about us. That's what keeps everything fresh in our friendship. Did I ever tell you I'm already planning what I'm gonna wear to prom night (known as formal here.). I plan to go as Baron Typhonus, except for the part about my suit being powder blue. Her's a joke for you: There are 5 people on a plane, the pilot, a rich woman, a famous man, and a grandpa with a young boy. The plane is about to crash, and there's only four parachutes. The pilot grabs a parachute, and says "Well, I need to get people to their destinations on time" So he jumps off. The rich woman grabs a parachute, and says "Well, I still have money left to spend" So she jumps off. The famous man grabs a parachute, and says "Everybody will be sad that I, a famous man, died" So he jumps off. The grandpa says to the young boy "You take the last parachute, I've lived a long enough life." Then the little boy replies "There's still two parachute left, the famous man took my backpack!" Johnny Thunder 06:58, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Look, I like planning ahead. Johnny Thunder 22:47, May 27, 2011 (UTC) LOL, The Famous man took his backpack. I started laughing when I saw that. Jazzermb - Talk Ban. You CAN'T ban someone for doing stuff to their own pages. Say you broke one of your toys (which IS an act of vandalism.) on purpose. Say your parents ban you from playing with your toys for this. Would that be fair? No, because you own it and you can do whatever you want with it. My user pages, talk pages, blogs are my own property. Pages I have made for my own stories are ALSO my own property - meaning I can do whatever I want with them. I don't think you understand the concept of ownwership and vandalism. Non-constructive critiscism isn't a reason for banning a person. I asked you to ban me so I don't have to gouge out my eyes at the sight of that Wiki, not ruin my reputation for phony/fake/untrue reasons. That's why I'm not gonna make you a Mod on the Adventurers Wikia. Because you don't have good enough reasons for banning a person. That, and you don't know a lot about the Aventurers theme. Johnny Thunder 07:38, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Fan Art Indeed, I have heard of the competition, which was what made me skeptical of the image's validity; I checked the news article, but I did not see it featured as an "example", so it definitely seems like nothing special. There's probably going to be hundreds of pieces of fan art submitted for that contest, so to upload one and not any of the others seems pointless. At most, we could upload the winning entries, but I doubt that as well. --PeabodySam 12:03, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay, understood. :) --PeabodySam 12:30, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Because I'm browsing another Wikia (namely, Constructopedia Wiki) as we speak, and every time you leave me a message, I get instantly notified. Besides, it's not like it takes a long time to type "Okay, understood". XD --PeabodySam 12:35, May 28, 2011 (UTC) *sigh* Can't I have a private life!? :P So that you'll stop nagging me, I'll tell you why I'm leaving: I'm making a video Game. Vive la Assembly! 22:01, May 28, 2011 (UTC) GRRRR:P YOU DID THIS,THIS, AND THAT TO ME!!!! :P I AM NO LONGER FRIENDS WITH YOU!!!:P *Stabs knife through chest. Some random comes up to your tak page* Hi, I'm PAH V.9.9. Can we be friends?:P Vive la Assembly! 22:45, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Masks. *Puts on mask* I'm Superman! *Takes off mask and puts on different one.* Now I'm Bob! :P Vive la Assembly! 22:52, May 28, 2011 (UTC) -_- Ok? I don't know what you're trying to say... But if you're talking about your sucess and trying to get me out of here and start a competition, I'm the one everyone goes to for signature requests. Admins recommend other users my help when making signatures. I'm 1 of 2 people who get requests. All on my other wiki. Oh lol XD I'm used to so much drama on my other wiki. Sorry! Pirates Online Players Wiki stop please stop messing with simon beacuase your trying to make it a compition or something. Im not trying to get you in trouble or anything I just want you to stop bothering simon. I know this beacuase you were on his talk page and leaving him messagesFireking1058 19:02, May 29, 2011 (UTC) fireking1058 Hi! ATTACK!!! *Fires cannons at castle walls* I'm pretty sure you can tell who is doing this. ''-Yarr...'' Can you help me? Can you help me on my website? Make an account on the blog, the wiki, and the forum. Here are the links: lubugs.com/wiki lubugs.com/fourm(I made that spelling mistake when installing the forum so don't fix the link) and lubugs.com/wordpress Then tell me your username(s) and I will make you an admin on all of those sites. [[User:Dog4591|'Dog4591']] 17:59, May 26, 2011 (UTC) 00:13, June 4, 2011 (UTC) MAESTRO!!!! I don't know when I'll be able to contact you again, but it will be via PM on LUNF. Something REALLY bad is about to happen to my family. The entire family is breaking up. If I move in with my Aunts and they don't get internet for my laptop I'll contact you on (American time) either Fridays or Saturdays. But if neither can happen, and Icanno longer contact you, I will return. I promise. I can't just leave Sky (labs)Tech and not build it. I will return eventually some day if hat happens. Until I can next contact you (Wether in my account or not), goodbye, Maestro. I'll always remember you. Cheers, PAH. ''-Master of hammers in roleplay'' ''-Builder of Sky Tech Industries'' ''-Creator of Adventurers: The Video Game'' ''-Your friend'' ''-Protector of the weak'' Vive la Assembly! 10:56, June 4, 2011 (UTC) OH MY GOSH!!!! NOT GOOD!!!! PAH I WILL MISS EDITING YOUR USERPAGE. :P [[User:Dog4591|'Dog4591']] 17:59, May 26, 2011 (UTC) 00:53, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Uh-Oh. ALERT: My mum is removing our internet, TOMORROW. I have GOT to move into my Aunt's before this gets out of hand. I'll contact you again as SOON as I can, which will probably be Saturday. I wont be logged in, though. Vive la Assembly! 07:51, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, thank goodness. She won't cut the net after all. I'll tell you what's going on soon. Vive la Assembly! 07:27, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I was not going to edit your userpage. *I throw a can of spray paint toward the wall* :P [[User:Dog4591|'Dog4591']] 17:59, May 26, 2011 (UTC) 17:10, June 6, 2011 (UTC)